Talk:Zero the Jackal(Sonic Injustice 2)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200109232833
Kano: I’ll cut those legs off. The Flash: Yeah, I don't think so. Kano: Killing you will not be a problem. The Flash: Stop this. Now! Kano: I come from the Black Dragon. The Flash: With a bunch of nasty criminals. Kano: Shall we, your highness? Gorilla Grodd: Only a fool would trust you. Kano: Other baddies trust you as well, Grodd. Gorilla Grodd: Do not speak to me, human. Kano: So you’re scared of me, monkey? Gorilla Grodd: No… I'll kill you. Kano: You fight like someone I knew. Green Arrow: Roy Harper, maybe? Kano: Nope. Green Arrow: Well, this is gonna hurt. Kano: I’ll live. You’ll die. Green Arrow: Whoa there, man… Kano: Picked the wrong day, sport. Green Lantern: I'm bringing you in, one way or another. Kano: Come on, then! Green Lantern: The Guardians warned me about you. Kano: Oh, so they’re probably aware that I’m out to kill you? Green Lantern: Never mess with Green Lantern. Kano: You must be Grid… Grid: In destroying you, perhaps I will gain emotion. Kano: Let me show you what real killing is. Grid: There is no record of you on this Earth. Kano: I’ve visited different realms before… Grid: Either way, your existence ends here. Kano: And I thought Mileena was crazy. Harley Quinn: You’re crazy too, you know. Kano: Another reason to gut ya. Harley Quinn: Batman says you're comin' with me! Kano: He hired you? Harley Quinn: What the hell do you think? Kano: Picked the wrong day, sport. Hellboy: Whatever you've got, I've seen worse. Kano: Another reason to gut ya. Hellboy: Now you're gonna be easy pickings. Kano: I’ll rip your heart out. Hellboy: Kiss your ass goodbye, freak. Kano: Here to stop me? Jay Garrick: As a matter of fact, yes! Kano: Careful. I’ve got knives. Jay Garrick: You're a threat to good folks everywhere. Kano: That's what I do for a living! Jay Garrick: Villains like you bring it out of me. Kano: Green scum! John Stewart: Black Dragon creep. Kano: Killing you will not be a problem. John Stewart: You should stand trial for your crimes, Kano. Kano: Hal Jordan was a criminal too, you know… John Stewart: But he paid for them, unlike you! Kano: So you’re the Bats’ enemy? The Joker: Yes. Kano: Why don’t we go kill him together? The Joker: We've more in common than you care to admit. Kano: You may be right on that one, mate. The Joker: Any way I could have a robot eye? Kano: The Black Dragons live on! Leonardo: As bad guys go, you're the worst. Kano: So it’s a goer… Leonardo: You got nothing on a ninja turtle. Kano: I’ll be the last Black Dragon you face. Leonardo: Your evil ends here. Kano: Nunchucks? Michelangelo: I’ll pummel you with them. Kano: Guess nobody warned you that I got knives. Michelangelo: Up next: Turtle Snoozer. Kano: I’ll rip your heart out. Michelangelo: That is like… creepy dark, dude. Kano: So how’s your sick wife? Mr. Freeze: You won’t get near her. Kano: I will after I knife ya. Mr. Freeze: You’re no Deathstroke. Kano: I’m Kano, a Black Dragon. Mr. Freeze: Not for so long… Kano: How’s it going, baby? Poison Ivy: The plants are mad at you. Kano: That’s why I am gonna gut ya, mate. Poison Ivy: Here to tango? Kano: More like decapitate you, mate! Poison Ivy: Then I'll tear you to mulch. Kano: The littlest Supes! Power Girl: You're going down, down and away. Kano: You know what? Let’s skip the foreplay then! Power Girl: So you’re a Black Dragon? Kano: Yeah. What about it? Power Girl: You’re a common criminal. Kano: Looks like you’ve come to party, Raiden. Raiden: I should’ve killed you years ago! Kano: Well now’s your chance! Raiden: Yours is the worst kind of depravity. Kano: You’ve been trying to stop me a lot now. Raiden: The Black Dragon will not corrupt this realm. Kano: Green scum! Raphael: Picking fights with me is a big mistake. Kano: So is a Black Dragon’s… Raphael: Looking for trouble? Cause you found it. Kano: I’ll end the trouble soon enough. Raphael: Alright then, game on. Raphael: Now you deserve a traumatic bruising. Kano: How about you piss off? Raphael: Ain’t going anywhere now, Kano! Kano: Aren’t you dead? Red Hood: You can thank the Lazarus Pit for that! Kano: So you already know what it’s like to die? Red Hood: Finally, some big game! Kano: I’m Kano, a Black Dragon. Red Hood: You're going into a woodchipper! Kano: I’ll cut those legs off. Reverse-Flash: Good luck with that one, Kano. Kano: Want me to show you what I mean? Reverse-Flash: Exactly what is your plan here? Kano: I’ve come to gut someone named Eobard?! Reverse-Flash: Bad idea. Kano: Bats’ little boy. Robin: I don’t care about Bruce anymore. Kano: Maybe that’s why he is so sad and miserable, as you should be! Robin: You cosplaying or what? Kano: Cosplaying? This attire’s for real, Robin. Robin: People moan about my ego.